One More Day
by M.E. Vaughan
Summary: A set of drabbles/chapter set after 'Just for Today'. Rufus and Zachary use sex to blow of steam, but as their relationships continues, both quickly become aware that amidst the physical side of their encounters, something much more tender is beginning grow...And neither are sure they're ready for that. Fluff, Smut & Drama. M/M Pure Merchary, with side-pairings. Set Pre-book.


**And so here we are. Apparently I can't stay away from the Merchary smut for long, it's a calling. As such, I might actually make this a series of little chapters, set after ' _Just for Today'_ which focus on the difficult, growing relationship between these two morons.**

 **In this instance, the story starts under the premise that they've slept together a few more times between, and a kind of 'friends-with-benefits', with something else slowly growing between them.**

 **Warning - Language, M/M Sex, Tiny bit of a bondage, and small mentions of sexual abuse.**

 **Disclaimer - This pairing and fic is entirely fanciful and non-canon.**

 **Thank you to my beta-reader Amelia, for being a pervert with me.**

* * *

 **Blindfold**

Zachary was prompt, knocking on the door just as the hour turned. Rufus, pretending not to have been sat in the shop waiting impatiently, stood for a minute before answering.

He let Zachary in silently and stood back as his brothering apprentice swept into the shop, looking around him.

"Did anyone ask where you were going?" Rufus asked as Zachary reached the counter, and turning, jumped and sat on top of it, facing Rufus.

"They've learnt not too…But you were smart to invite me here instead for once."

"My parents are in Bethean, and we don't have servants to chatter."

"Mine can keep their peace."

"Even so…" Rufus folded his arms. "If we're to keep meeting like this, we ought to add some discretion."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Zachary touched a hand to his chest, in mock-hurt.

"I rather think you're ashamed of me, actually." Rufus replied primly, "I was practically raised Betheanian, who I lie with is of no consequence to me…"

"That is true. Whereas to me, there is a certain scandal about it. I appreciate your discretion." Zachary raised his hand and gestured for Rufus to come over. He did, like a little lamb being called.

The moment he was in reach, Zachary snatched him forward, and all civility was instantly gone between them, the anticipation from the day reaching it's peak. Rufus had not invited Zachary here to talk.

They kissed with abandon, liberal in their solitude, until both needed to stop for air.

"What would Master Odin think if he saw us now?" Zachary wondered aloud, kicking his legs against the desk as Rufus broke the kiss, his hair tussled by Zachary's hand. "He'd probably blame me…Tell me to stop taking advantage of his favourite."

"Would you stop calling me the favourite?" Rufus shoved Zachary in the chest, making him cackle. "And I think he'd know I was to blame."

"Are you to blame? Did you seduce me, Merle?" Zachary bit his lip, fluttering his eyelashes prettily, and Rufus rolled his eyes. "Am I powerless against your charms?"

Rufus growled, but didn't rise to the teasing. "Apparently so," he said instead, and stepping back forward, between Zachary's legs, Rufus pressed his face into the other's neck, suckling and kissing it. He knew the area was sensitive, more so than on anyone he had met. Zachary's entire body seemed virgin to touch and caresses, and he appreciated each sensation, moaning faintly, the sound rumbling through the throat.

Zachary tipped his head to the side to give him easy access, bunching one hand into Rufus's sleeve, and the other back into his hair. He angled himself around and gently bit the lobe of Rufus's ear, the hand on his arm travelling down Rufus's back and pulling him in tighter.

Rufus drew his head away from the neck, and found Zachary's mouth with his own. The kiss was long, and slow, but forceful, their lips powerful against each other. When they drew apart, the playfulness was gone from Zachary's expression, replaced with something darker and wanting.

"Come with me." Rufus detangled himself and led the way up to his bedroom, Zachary following silently, always close. As they came into the room, Zachary took Rufus's arms and he was drawn back into another hungry kiss, his back forced against the door so that it closed with a slam. The pressure of Zachary's body against his was dizzying.

Rufus finally managed to break away, and push Zachary back, giving him some space to breathe. He lit the candles on the desk and crossed to the other side, kicking of his shoes and removing his outer cloak and jerkin. Zachary followed his example, and the pair stood, barefoot. Rufus folded his arms. Zachary comments were still running in his mind.

"Do you want me?" he asked.

"I think that's quite evident." Zachary leant against the opposite wall, his eyes bright. Rufus reached down to the pile of clothes, and freeing the sash from his robe he threw it at Zachary, who caught it with an agile hand.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Put it on. Over your eyes." Rufus instructed and Zachary's eyebrows shot up his forehead.

"Are we playing a game?" He asked darkly as he obeyed, covering the eyes and knotting it behind his head. "Part of my training used to involve a blindfold. Are you going to attack me, Merle?"

"What do you think?" Rufus came across and secured the blindfold tightly, circling to inspect that it completely covered the eyes. He raised his fingers and held them level with Zachary's eyes, as if he might jab out sharply. Zachary didn't react, and then twitched as Rufus gently rubbed the pad of his thumb around the eyelid and down to the cheekbone. He could feel Zachary's breath on his wrist.

"If you're trying to intimidate me," Zachary said, his voice deeper than usual, "you are failing."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to intimidate you?"

"I'd certainly like to see you try." The corner of Zachary's lip twitched up, and Rufus narrowed his eyes. He liked blindfolding people. It was an odd thing, but depriving someone of sight in this way sometimes stripped away their masks as well, as if their brains equated not seeing to not being seen. Zachary's smirk wasn't as strong as it would have been had he been able to read Rufus's reaction.

He is intimidated. Rufus realised, and he pressed his palms to Zachary's chest and pushed him back onto the bed. He doesn't know where this is going.

A dull pleasure filled Rufus at that, and he knelt down in front of Zachary, undoing his belt. Zachary kept his breathing even, but so close to him now, Rufus could hear the slight raggedness of the inhale.

"I want to try something." Rufus said, as he unfastened the front of Zachary's trousers, and slipped his hand in. At the warm touch of Rufus's hand, Zachary's erection grew a little harder, taut and swelled.

"Yes?" Zachary reached up blindly to find Rufus's shoulders and pull him down. Rufus did not let himself be manoeuvred, staying where he was.

"I want you not to do anything and let me set the pace."

Zachary considered this, his blind hands roaming up and down Rufus's arms, encouraging the small movement of Rufus's fingers.

"All right," he finally agreed, "But I'll warn you, my hands may start acting of their own accord."

Again, that small smirk; Zachary pretending to be a in a position of authority, blindfolded as he was.

"That's fine. I can tie them to the top of the bed." Rufus shrugged, and Zachary grew still. His smile dropped.

"…You're serious?"

"Perfectly. If you can't control them, I will."

Zachary became a little steely, and then he lay back, turning so that he was lain straight across the bed. He raised his hands over his head toward the headboard in provocative, and prideful submission. "All right. Have it your way, Merle."

"I will, thank you." Rufus stood, and fetching Zachary's leather braces which had been tossed down by the shoes, he knotted them together, and then fed one through the top bar of the head-board. Zachary obediently gave him each hand each to buckle back into the brace.

"Are those my braces? You are resourceful…I thought you'd use the sash from my robes."

"Leather doesn't come lose." Rufus tightened the brace firmly and stood back, pleased. "Comfortable?"

Zachary shrugged awkward, his elbows sticking out. "Not particularly."

"It won't matter in a minute."

"Promises, promises…but I'm starting to lose interest." Zachary drawled. Rufus went to the base of the bed, and taking hold of Zachary's trousers around the ankles, he pulled them down with a firm jerk. Zachary hissed, lifting his hips off the bed to allow the fabric to come away with more ease. Rufus pulled the trousers off entirely, bundled them into a ball, and threw them into the corner of the room.

Zachary's erection regained some life at the rough action, encouraged by the rawness of the hasty removal. Rufus admired the size of it, and the expectant rise and fall of Zachary's chest.

"You do cut an incredibly pleasing figure." He congratulated Zachary, trying to step the desire to cover the erection with his mouth. He intended to draw it out a little longer.

Rufus went to his draw, and found a vial of oil, which he put out on the desk. Then he slowly sat on the bed.

"You can tell me you've had enough, if you want to stop…But otherwise, I am not going to listen to anything else you say from here in." Rufus informed, and lifting bending Zachary's knees up, he shifted into the centre of the bed, so that he was between the other's knees. He reached across for the oil, and poured some into his hands, heating it gently, careful not to let it go to boil.

Then he gently spread it over both hands and slowly reaching down, he ran his lubricated fingers down through the inside of Zachary's thighs. He saw Zachary inhale, and as Rufus reached the base of the leg, he started back up it, massaging the muscle with strong fingers. Zachary made a small sound of surprise, but didn't complain, as Rufus hands continued to work their way up and down the thigh, getting a little closer to Zachary's erection each time. The fourth time, Rufus's hands continued, travelling up the thigh, and he pushed Zachary's chemise away so that he could see the base of the ribs and his stomach. Zachary tensed and Rufus's hands ran down past the bellybutton and back to the thighs. The oil, lightly fragranced was smooth and seeped into the hem of the chemise. The skin was slippery now, as he massaged the oils in.

He repeated the movement, leaning forward, so that every time the hands travelled up, he would brush his face into the soft skin, and kiss it. He could taste the sweet oil, and would slide the tip of his tongue down to the belly button. He did this a while longer, until the oil had all been massaged in, and his hands did not glide so easily, sticking harder to the flesh. Only then, did he deviate his fingers from usual coarse and curved around the back of the hip instead. All of a sudden, Rufus gripped Zachary tightly and drew him sharply down toward him. Zachary's body slipped against the sheets, the bent arms straightening as he was pulled away from the headboard. He swore, but Rufus didn't let him continue as he lurched forward and covered Zachary's mouth with his own.

He kissed him deeply, hands still gripping the flesh around his thighs, Zachary's erection pushed against Rufus's stomach. Zachary tried to move against Rufus, pushing himself up, but Rufus held him firmly down, breaking from the kiss.

He sat back, Zachary lifted his head in search of Rufus's absent mouth before dropping it flat again. Rufus applied more oil to his hands, and once heated, let it run from his fingers, dribbling down onto Zachary's erection and testicles.

"What…what in Athea's name is that?" Zachary demanded, but Rufus – as promised – ignored him, as his hands began to massage the oil across the reddening skin. He slid his hand down between the legs to the base, running two fingers up along the crack until his hand was cupping the balls.

With the other hands, he massaged the base of Zachary's erection, slowly moving up a little before sweeping his hands down. He was thorough, coating each part of the skin carefully and fully. Zachary strained into the touch impatiently, but Rufus refused to be hurried, playfully taking his time.

If Zachary attempted to thrust his hips up, Rufus would give the balls a threatening squeeze and push him back down again, beginning the process again.

"D-dammit Merle, stop…stop teasing me!"

"What did we agree?" Rufus asked, as Zachary swore again, his voice cut off as Rufus hand finally started to reach the top of the shaft. He kept the oil hot in his hands, applying more so that each movement was slick, the sound of his hand wet and luscious.

"Let you…let you do what you want."

Rufus swirled the top of his thumb against the tip, letting the heat and the wetness soak in to the straining, purple flesh. "That's right. Unless you want to stop. Do you want to stop?"

Zachary was gasping for air now, his bound hands twisting, fingers clenching and unclenching as he shook, his broad chest heaving. He strained his head back, his jaw clenching.

"No…No." He begged softly, Rufus's fingers tight around his erection, continuing to stimulate the swelled member as he wiped away the small beads of semen from the tip.

"No?" Rufus asked softly as Zachary shivered, Rufus's other hand moving from where it had been cupping the man's testicles, to the tight entrance of his arse instead.

The entrance was slick, the oil gleaming in the candle-light like the sweat on Zachary's skin.

"Not there…" Zachary said.

"Do you want to stop?"

"Nnnn-no." The muscles around Zachary's jaw tightened for a moment, as he clenched his teeth. He took a little breath and then said, "Do it."

"Well then." Rufus circled the entrance, and then slowly slipped the first digit of his finger in.

Zachary arched away from him, his hands clenching into fists. The blindfold had slipped around, so that the knot was just behind his ear.

"Ah…!" he cried, but Rufus pushed the finger deeper, until he was up to knuckle and then drew it out. He repeated the action several times, swirling the fingers before slowly inserting another along with it. Deep inside, he twitched the digits, and Zachary jerked sharply and gasped.

"Merle." He pleaded, "Rufus…Rufus…Please."

"Please what?" Rufus's hands began to work faster, as he stimulated both erection, and the sensitive spot inside of Zachary. Zachary didn't reply, his mouth opening and closing as he began to arch into the movement. His breathing was ragged, and he sounded close to chocking. Rufus admired the blush on his body.

"Ah…Ah!" The soft cries broke out, and Rufus's own breathing caught. Zachary sounded somewhere close to pain, but Rufus knew his brothering apprentice never cried out when he was in pain. These were sounds of approval, of submission. Zachary's legs jerked and twitched, and Rufus doubted if he would have been able to stand now, if they were to suddenly stop and have to run out.

"You're coming undone," he purred, pleased with his work. and Zachary keened, his tongue darting out of his mouth as if to taste the air. "Do you like it? Surrendering all control? It suits you." Rufus hands moved faster, his fingers slick as Zachary's desperate noises of encouragement quickened. There was something almost apprehensive about the mewls and rugged edge of his breath.

"Am I the first to touch you like this?" Rufus whispered, almost sinister, watching as Zachary clung to his binds, his fingers clenching and then stretching almost in a frenzy, as if he was desperately trying to release himself, the pressure of pleasure almost too much to bear. Zachary's voice got louder, unchecked and carnal. "I am, aren't I. Keep making that noise, it's good." Rufus encouraged, shivering at the sounds.

Zachary was usually so well reigned in; he might permit laughter, and anger, but this was sheer ecstasy, somewhere very close to agony. To think that he had brought all of this out with hand and two fingers made Rufus feel powerful, and it also made him weak with his own desire.

Zachary's hips suddenly bucked under his touch, and Rufus pulled his fingers out at the moment of ecstasy, Zachary spilling forcefully over his hands. Rufus slowed the movement of the hand around the shaft, giving it a few slow, but purposeful strokes as the orgasm rippled through his body.

Zachary was saying something, but Rufus couldn't make out the words. He realised, a second later, that it was because Zachary wasn't speaking in the common tongue, but was whispering loose phrases in something that sounded almost Betheanian, but must have been Althion. Rufus finally released his erection, and Zachary groaned as the cold struck him.

Rufus got up, and moved to the basin nearby, washing his hands. When they were clean, he returned to the bed, and very gently released Zachary's hands from the braces, carrying the weight as Zachary dropped them, and laying them carefully down. The wrists were red and raw from Zachary's jerking, and Rufus made a note to attend to them.

He deftly removed Zachary's blindfold, steadying him as Zachary jerked, surprised to have hands suddenly so close to his face. He blinked hard, the candle-light harsh against his eyes. His cheeks were still burning a very rugged red, and he looked dazed, like he'd woken from a vivid dream.

"Are you all right?" Rufus asked very softly, cupping Zachary's cheek very lightly. Zachary gave a very small nod.

"I'm…fine." He forced out, his voice hoarse, and Rufus smiled. He took up a basin of fresh water, he heated it with a touch, and dipped a small hand towel into the water.

"Lie still," he instructed as Zachary tried to move. Zachary obeyed, flumping back with exhaustion. Rufus laid the hot flannel on Zachary's stomach, making the man twitch. Even now, he was unused to such contact. Rufus would have to teach him; teach him not to be ashamed of the feel of someone else's hands.

He quietly washed Zachary's body, moving with such gentleness that the tensed muscles finally relaxed. When he was done, Zachary's eyes were closed, and he was breathing evenly.

Rufus threw the water out, and then came cautiously back to the bed. He drew the covers up from where they were kicked back to the base of the bed. Lying next to Zachary, he pulled them up, over him. He curled himself around Zachary, but didn't touch him, leaving a breathing space.

Zachary's eyes opened, and he turned his head. They stared at each other for a very long time, and Rufus saw another quick flash of red cross Zachary's face.

"M'sorry," Zachary mumbled.

"What for?"

"Finished…finished before you could…"

"You were meant to." Rufus assured, "I wasn't planning on doing anything else."

Zachary blinked, and then very suddenly his entire body erupted into shivers. He set his teeth hard together, and Rufus reached out and gripped his arm.

A sudden, terrible panic flooded through him. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Zachary assured, but he sounded small.

It was too much, too fast. Rufus cursed himself, Stripping him of it all like that… Dammit, I shouldn't have trusted him to tell me when it was time to stop.

"Good." Zachary insisted, "It was good…It shouldn't have been…I shouldn't…" He covered his face. There was an abject shame in the set of his body and Rufus pushed himself forward, and dragged Zachary into his chest.

"Don't be ashamed of pleasure." He comforted, "Don't be ashamed of submitting to it. It doesn't make you any less of what you are."

"Your hands…" Zachary gabbled, "They were so hot."

"Yes."

"And when you spoke…Athea…Athea, I don't…People don't…" Zachary cursed, his arms trembling. "Fuck, Rufus, what are you doing to me?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone so…fast." Rufus pulled away, trying to see Zachary's face.

"Fast?" Zachary gave a small laugh, "That wasn't fast. That was agonizingly slow. I thought I was going to suffocate. I've never…Known pleasure like that."

"Did you enjoy it?" Rufus asked, wary of the answer. He felt a little sick suddenly, unsure of what had taken over him.

Zachary swallowed, and then nodded. "Yes." He confirmed into Rufus's chest. "Did you?"

It was Rufus's turn to blush, "Would I be a bad man…if I told you I did?"

Zachary glanced up, and pushing himself so that they were head height, he pressed his mouth to Rufus's. Rufus groaned as Zachary's teeth scrapped along his bottom lip, and he bunched a hand into Zachary's hair. Zachary broke the kiss and both settled back against the pillow.

"If you like…" Rufus said, a little breathless, "Next time…I can wear the blind fold."

"Oh, you do you enjoy that?" Zachary resumed some of the control, and Rufus let him. There was something fragile in Zachary's demeanour which set alarm-bells off in Rufus's head. "And your hands tied at the head of the bed?"

"Behind my back actually." Rufus instructed, closing his eyes. "Put me on my knees, gag me with your cock in my mouth until you're ready, and then take me as hard and fast as you like."

"Athea's cunt, Merle…You are a deviant, aren't you?"

"I once did something similar with two men actually. One in my mouth, the other in the back at the same time. They stimulated me just enough to have an erection, but not enough to finish. I was only allowed to orgasm when both of them had emptied themselves inside of me." Rufus said thoughtfully, and Zachary looked strangely ashen, his face uncomfortable. "I'm sorry…You're going to think less of me."

"For having sex with two men at once?" Zachary snorted, but he still looked unsure. "No. I find the prospect…unappealing, but that is personal to me. You have ownership of your own body. I just don't know how you could have trusted them both at the same time…It is risk enough bearing yourself to one person."

The words disturbed Rufus, and again that creeping sensation came over him. He tried to keep the unease from his expression. "You trusted me?"

"I wouldn't have agreed to the shackles otherwise."

Reminded of that, Rufus reached for the wrists, glad to distract himself. "Here." He massaged his hand over them, willing gentle waves of magic to seep into the skin, and ease the strains. "Arlen…" he began slowly, "…I need you to tell me plainly."

"What?"

"...It was good for you? All of it?"

"I already told you it was."

"You didn't want to stop at any point, I didn't…prevent you from telling me you wanted it to end?"

"Merle, my binds were hardly mica and lead manacles. I wasn't powerless – if I had wanted it to end, you would have known."

Would I? Would you have told me? Rufus didn't want to say it, but it strummed through him. "Was this your first time?"

"Being blindfolded and buggered by fingers? Yes." Zachary said, crassly. "Was it your first time dominating somebody?"

"No."

Zachary sat up. "Did it disturb you how easily I fell in with your wicked ways?"

"I think…I'm more disturbed by how much I enjoyed it…I can get a little carried away with these things."

"Yes, you can." Zachary pulled Rufus against him, so that Rufus's head was laid awkwardly on his shoulder. Rufus shifted so that he was more comfortable. "Thank you for doing that, Rufus…I've not felt comfortable enough to…Let go like that in a very, very long time…" He grew quiet.

"I am glad I got to see it." Rufus said truthfully, and both fell quiet, holding each other loosely.

"Rufus?" Zachary suddenly interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Have you always enjoyed it?"

"What?"

"Sex," Zachary said, the word awkward in his mouth. Rufus was puzzled by the question.

"Yes." He said, "Haven't you?"

Zachary frowned, but it was thoughtful. "I suppose I learnt to," he said, measuredly. "I gather that is the case with some people…Usually women."

"It has more to do with the partner." Rufus said, uneasily, and Zachary chuckled. "I am a little worried."

"About what?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Not enjoying sex."

"I do enjoy sex," Zachary corrected, "now."

"What was bad about it?" Rufus picked at Zachary's chemise. Even now, the man had left it on. Comfortable enough to be naked from the waist down, but not from the waist up…?

"I suppose I was wary of surrendering myself. There is an expectation also, of enjoyment. There was always pleasure, but not of the gratifying kind. Perhaps we are made to feel ashamed of it? Perhaps that poisons the experience."

Rufus wormed his arm around Zachary's waist and held him, though the other didn't seem upset, merely distant. "I worry that you may have had a…bad experience for your first time."

"Oh, I was seventeen." Zachary snorted, "What seventeen year old is good at sex the first time they do it?" He stared at Rufus and seemed to reconsider. "You, I suppose."

"I was fifteen."

"You're the one we ought to be worrying about." Zachary muttered. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much."

"Then you're lucky."

"And you?"

"Hm…My partner was…older. I was worried about disappointing her. Truth be told, I think I would have rather waited a while longer, but…Oh, you know how it is? All the boys at the academy were boasting about fucking this, that and the other, and it carried like an obsession…To have been given the opportunity, I rather felt like I was obliged to take it. She showed me what to do, and I pleased her…I think. By the fourth time, I started to enjoy it."

Rufus felt a little nauseous. "Was it always the same partner?"

"Yes."

"Did you…Tell her how you felt?"

"I was too embarrassed."

"Did she know?"

"She once said I was harder to get into bed then a north-born kitchen-wife. To begin with, she had to wait until I'd relaxed, and then start stimulating me. I'd wake up fully aroused, and hungry for her."

"Wake up?" Rufus pushed himself away and sat up, "She did it to you in your sleep?"

"Well…normally when I was dozing; when inhibitions couldn't get in the way…I would think too much, otherwise. Thinking isn't good for an erection."

"I'm sorry…that isn't…That isn't right."

"Says the man who slept with two other men at once." Zachary snorted.

"I wanted to. They wanted to. We all agreed to. We were all awake." Rufus sat up, leaning over Zachary who gave him a bemused expression. "She shouldn't have done that to you."

"No. I suppose not." Zachary hummed, and caught Rufus's expression. "This isn't the same situation, Rufus. I'm not a child." He reached up and pinched Rufus's cheek, dragging him back down. "Stop fretting."

"I'm allowed to fret." Rufus mumbled into his chest, and held him fiercely. Zachary kissed the top of his forehead.

"Save the fretting for later." He advised.

"Arlen?"

"Yes?"

"This isn't just sex anymore, is it?"

There was a long pause, "I'm not sure either of us are capable of that."

"No, I suppose not." Rufus settled back. "Will you stay? Sleep?"

"If you stop talking, yes."

Rufus pocked him in the side, and Zachary smiled. It was dopey and relaxed, and Rufus liked it.

"Goodnight then, Zachary."

"Goodnight, Merle."

* * *

 **And that's if for now. Do you want more? Or should I keep these quiet fancies to myself?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
